


He Would Have Been Proud of You

by MarkBrendanaQuits



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connor meets Anne Bonny, Feelings ensue, Gen, Mary Edward and Adewale are all mentioned, Nostalgia, One Shot, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkBrendanaQuits/pseuds/MarkBrendanaQuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to history, Anne Bonny died in South Carolina in the early 1780s. Which means she totally could have met Connor Kenway. Hence this fanfic, where Connor learns more about his grandfather. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Have Been Proud of You

Truth be told, Connor had never thought about his paternal grandfather until Achilles mentioned him one day over dinner in 1771.

“He would have been proud of you, your grandfather,” Achilles had said in one of his more softhearted moments.

“My grandfather? What do you know of him?” Connor asked.

“I worked with his quartermaster, Adéwalé. Apparently your grandfather was quite the pirate.” Adéwalé had told Achilles and the Assassins about Edward in the hopes that it would teach them something about Haytham, but the apple fell pretty far from the tree.

“Was he a… a Templar? Like my father?” Connor asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know.

“An Assassin, actually,” Achilles answered.

For a moment, this angered Connor. His father had betrayed his grandfather. Then Connor realized that he was an Assassin despite his father being a Templar, and he felt like a hypocrite. Still, it’s not like Haytham was ever father of the year to Connor as a child.

“What can you tell me about him?” Connor asked.

“Well, as I said, quite the pirate. After his friend Mary died, he became an Assassin. Nothing like your father- more brash, less proper, Welsh.”

“What happened to his quartermaster, Ad-Adé-“

“-Adéwalé,” Achilles finished, “also an Assassin. Killed with the rest of them.” Achilles let out a long, sad sigh.

“Oh,” Connor said, feeling sorry for asking.

“There was a woman he visited down in South Carolina, Anne Bonny: your grandfather’s harbormaster after Adéwalé, and longtime ally of the Assassins. She may still be alive. Should you ever be in the South, you may want to see her.”

“I may,” Connor replied before getting up and helping Achilles clean up after their meal had finished.

After a mission in Virginia, Connor remembered what Achilles told him about this woman “Anne Bonny” and decided to make the trek down to South Carolina to track her down.

You see, when an Assassin wants to find you, they’ll find you. As a result, it didn’t take Connor long to find Anne.

“Can I help you?” asked the beautiful young woman who answered the door. She had the reddest hair Connor had ever seen.

“Um, yes, is Ms. Anne Bonny here?” Connor asked, flustered.

“Why, who are you?” The girl asked, crossing her arms.

“I am a… my grandfather was a friend of hers. My name is Connor. Connor… Kenway.”

Connor didn’t usually take on his father’s name, but in this situation it seemed appropriate.

“Hm… wait here please,” the girl said, closing the door. She came back a couple of minutes later. “You may come in.”

“Thank you,” Connor said, following the young girl down the hall and into a fairly large room where an older woman laid in a bed.

“This is Connor Kenway,” the young girl told the older woman, who Connor had assumed was Anne.

“Ah, Kenway! It’s been years since I heard that name last.”

“Hello miss… Bonny?” Connor asked hesitantly.

“Aye, Anne. You related to Edward?” She asked. She had to have been around 70 years old, and looked like a kindly old grey-haired woman. It was hard for Connor to imagine her ever working on a pirate ship.

“I am,” Connor said. Meeting new people usually made him feel fairly nervous, and this was no exception. He looked around the room anxiously and realized the young woman had left.

“You don’t look much like him,” Anne said.

“My father is British, my mother is- was, Mohawk,” Connor explained.

“Ah, I see. Your outfit tells me that you’re an Assassin?”

“I am, yes.” Connor answered.

“Ah, taking after your grandfather, I see. You don’t happen to sail as well, do you?”

“I do,” Connor answered, “I sailed down here.”

“Edward would like that. Please, take a seat, Connor,” she said, gesturing toward a wooden chair to the side of her bed that Connor then took. “I’m surprised there are any Assassins left, honestly.”

“I am one of the only ones today. In the colonies, that is.”

“What a shame. I owe a lot to the Assassins. One in particular.”

“My grandfather? Edward?” Connor asked.

Anne laughed. “Well, him too. Her name was Mary. Mary Read. She made me into a pirate. We used to take large British man o’ war ships, just the two of us.”

“You had no crew?”

Anne laughed again. “In name only. They were usually too drunk to do much good. Mary and I did all the work. After we were ambushed and sent to prison the Assassins freed us. Well, me. Mary died in prison,” Anne explained, looking sad.

“I am sorry to hear that,” Connor said before asking, “what happened to her?”

“Died of a fever after childbirth. We were pregnant, so the British couldn’t kill us after finding us guilty. I lost my child shortly after giving birth. If it weren’t for your grandfather and the Assassins, that might have broken me beyond repair. Still, while some of the hardest years of my life, they were also some of the best. I can die knowing that I’ve lived a full life.”

Connor smiled a small smile. “I am glad to hear that. I should like to hear more about my grandfather and your stories as a pirate.”

Anne smiled. “Where to begin?” she asked. “Hm… well, there was a little town called Nassau…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole "Connor has a mission all the way in Virginia" thing is an idea that I might expand upon in a later fanfic if I'm not lazy, but I'm very lazy, so don't hold your breath.


End file.
